A Romeo & Juliet feel
by lucyneko-chan
Summary: a story about Roppi and  Taukishima, pain love and secrets  Yaoi boy on boy *i might change from fluff to hardcore depending on my mood* you are warned! T/R as the main with shizaya on the side
1. Train station

Durarara

Roppi and Taukishima

_I don't own Durarara or any of the charters this is a story I made in school I have more chapters but I have to type them up because there on paper so it might take a while (ps: sorry for the spelling)_

T POV:

I was standing at the train station waiting for the train to a rive, I pulled my white scarf closer to my face sighing, as I did my breath came out as a mist which fogged up my glasses before disappearing. It was an extremely cold night well it was 1 o'clock in the morning so its no longer night, anyway it was an extremely cold morning the frosty air prickled any skin that was exposed.

I had to work late last night at the bar because a few people called in sick hens the reason I'm waiting for a train at 1 in the morning.

"man I should have brought my coat." I whispered to myself regretting leaving it in my apartment a few hours ago.

I feel kind of dizzy today.

Maybe I'm caching a cold?

I moved my stiff fingers to my cheek only just realising how hot they were... I was burning up.

"I must have a serous cold." I whispered in a matter of fact tone and as if on cue my world started to grow hazy.

Why couldn't I be like my cozen Shizuo he never gets sick I thought to my self as I wobbled on my feet.

I saw the light of the train as it came into the station, it was still going relativity fast.

I stumbled forwards.

I had already planed how this would end, in a second I would land on the train tracks in front of the train, a second after I landed I would be hit by the still moving train and die instantly then after they have worked out who the body belonged to my two cousins would morn my death...

I was about to fall in font of the train 'like what I thought' when I heard a small sweet voice yell "STOP!" there was a ruff yank on my right hand which maid my hole body fall backwards on to my saviours lap.

I looked up to see the face of the person with the sweet voice and after I did my world went black.

I woke up much later in a bed, in a room I did not recognise. There was a mumble of voices coming from the room behind the door. I got out of bed when I realised that 1 I was connected to a drip, I checked my face and found that my cold had gone down, 2 it was now light outside so I'm not to shore how long I have been asleep, and 3 my clothes had been changed... I put my hands over my face to hide the blush "how embarrassing." I mumbled around my hands.

After a few mints of embarrassment I stood up to check my appearance in the mirror that was in front of the bed it was a big mirror so I could see all of myself and what I saw made me cringe... slightly, but cringe none the less:

the mirror showed a 21 year old man of medium hight with a tangle of blond bed hair, blue eyes still glassed with sleep covered with crooked glasses, wearing a plain white T-shirt and grey sweat pants that were a little to big.

I wiped my eyes and fixed my glasses while trying to tame the mess that was my hair eventually groaning when I couldn't. I decided to let the people in the other room know about my conciseness. I clicked the door and stepped into the room

R POV:

why?

Why did I save him?

I thought that I would be happier with one less pathetic human...

so why?


	2. fogy memory, Roppi the saviour ?

Durarara

Roppi and Taukishima

_I don't own Durarara or any of the charters this is a story I made in school I have more chapters but I have to type them up because there on paper so it might take a while (ps: sorry for the spelling)_

_chapter 2: fogy memory, Roppi the saviour?_

T POV:

As I opened the door the room went silent all eyes on me. The layout of the room was cosy 'it must be a living room' two pieces of furniture stood out in the room a long couch that was opposite a chair, both the couch and the chair were occupied it took me a moment to work out who the people were and when I did I was relived, sat on the chair in his usual bartender uniform was my cozen Shizuo, opposite him on the couch was the young doctor shinra-kun who I have only met a few times and sat next to him in a leather bike suit and a black shadow coming from her neck was celty-san, celty-san and I became friends very quickly it was because she didn't have a head you see I'm quite shy so because she didn't have eyes I felt less shy around her.

The silence went on for another minute until they finally come to grips with the situation.

"Tsukishima!" Shizuo bolted out of his seat on the chair and rushed to my side "What are you doing up? Are you ok? What happened!" he shouted

as normal it was hard to understand my cozen

"Shizuo. Tsuki-kun has only just recovered from a fever so it would be best if you let him take a breather first or at lest let him sit down before you bombard him with questions." shinra sighed using his hands as he talked... he dose that a lot.

"Ummm... yer I guess your right." Shizuo said guilty scratching his head

the managed to get me to sit on the chair, shinra and Celty were still perched on the couch leaning forward slightly as Shizuo stood at my side arms crossed.

For some reason this felt very intimating like a questioning room in prison... n-not that I have ever been to prison...

the silence was becoming unbearable so I spoke quietly "w-what acutely h-happened after I c-c-collapsed?"

when it seemed that no one would answer shinra spoke with confidence throwing in the odd hand gesture "well you see it seems that after you collapsed Celty received a text messages from you telling her to come pick you up and because she was talking to Shizuo at the time he tagged along however when they got there they found you lying near the train tracks on the platform and they franticly ran over to you and Shizuo was crying li-"

"Tell the real story shinra or so help me I will knock your teeth down your thought!" Shizuo yelled interrupting him. Shinra weighed his options and went with the one were his teeth would still be intact "so anyway they found you realised that you had a fever and brought you to me. Your fever has gone down now so you should be fine but try not to push your self... still I think my story would have been much better." he grumbled the last part to him self after smiling at me.

I nodded averting my gaze when Shizuo interrupted still slightly irritated about the last conversation.

"so would you like to tell us your part of the story Tsuki?" once again all eyes were on me, oh how I hated it when everyone was looking at me.

My thoughts wheeled to what had happened back at that train station.

I told them about what happened at work and then my realisation of the fever/cold, I told them how I would have fallen on the train tracks if that person had not saved me.

"So who was this person?" Shizuo asked, the obvious question that was on everyone's mind

The person that saved me?

I don't remember...

R POV:

I was lying upside down on the couch, my head were your legs would go and my legs were your head would normally go. Lost in thought I started to kick my feet to a rhythm that didn't exist daydreaming about earlier that day...

(**flash back**)

**I was walking down the train station at I think it was one in the morning because I really didn't want to go home, oh how I hated my home. I live with my parents but I am 19 however I look younger so not one stupid human will give me a house .**

**Dam them...**

**I was walking back around the station making my way to the train tracks because my cozen Izaya will be coming to pick me up late... normally I would blame him but I'm the one who called at stupid o'clock in the morning asking him to pick me up because my parents hate me and when I say they hate me they really hate me, they hate me to the point were I become their punching bag when ever they are sad, angry or just bored. They would beat me, they would beat me in different ways and with different objects... this time they used a knife.**

**I was covered in small cuts, the only cut that was still bleeding was the one on my wrist, I had to use my wrist to stop the blade that would of slit my face.**

**I continued walking head bowed wishing the thoughts away when I saw it.**

**It was a person standing under a light close to the tracks; the light seemed to float around him almost inhuman; looking closely at this inhuman person he stood strong and straight, he was taller than me although it was hard to find a person that wasn't, he was wearing a dark brownish bartender uniform 'which was kind of strange' his body was slim but not skinny, he had a white scarf that clung softly to his neck.**

**His hand moved to his face making me jump at the sudden movement, I looked at his face his cheeks were flushed a peach red, his thin black glasses magnified his heavenly blue eyes, his messy blond sunlight hair seemed to glitter and glow as it absorbs the light.**

**He wobbles on his feet only just holding his balance.**

"**Bbeeeeeepp!" A sound and light came from the near distance **

"**the train?" I questioned quickly turning my attention back to the inhuman man as he stumbled forward. He was going to fall into the path of the train.**

**This angelic inhuman man would die...**

**I ran towards him "STOP!" yelling like it would help save him, he was falling the train was rushing closer, I used my injured hand to grab him yanking him up until we both fell backwards. He was on my lap the train zoomed past not stopping, I clutched my now 'even more' injured hand to my chest as it throbbed still bleeding. His head moved to look up at me making me gasp as I saw the angelic face up close; his face was hot, he was burning up, those crystal blue eyes that were as pure as the winters snow and a child's tears locked with my eyes before he collapsed...**

"**Eh?" he collapsed. Wha-what am I supposed to do!**

"**OK ok, calm down Roppi and think for a moment... maybe he has a phone." I muttered to myself as I was getting out from underneath the person 'I talk to my self a lot its become a bit of a habit'.**

**I quickly searched the strangers pockets and finally found a phone, there were a few contacts so I decided to text the the first one called:**

_**'celty-san'**_

_**'come and pick me up at the east train station'**_

**I typed then sent, seconds later "ping~"**

_**'celty-san'**_

_**'ok Tsuki-kun :)'**_

"**wow that was fast." I said putting the phone back into his pockets and as I started walking away I whispered to myself "Tsuki-kun huh?"**

**(end FB)**

"H.E.L.L.O! Roppi?" I snapped out of my daydream looking up at the figure that was standing over me... it was my cousin Izaya; he was wearing a long sleeved black t-shirt with black skinny jeans, he was thin and taller than me 'but not as thin as me' he had eyes that would glow red in the right light, they were looking down at me a little irritated I stared at him with my blank black eyes and after a moment of staring Izaya sighed his eyes softening "sit up and I'll make us some tea." more silence "would you like that Roppi?" after a minute or so I nodded making Izaya smile while he turned to the kitchen, because he knows how hard it was to get a reaction out of me sometimes.

I had just got out of my awkward position and sat properly on the couch when Izaya came back into the room with a tray; on the tray there was tow mugs of tea and a small plate of cookies for me.

He set them down on the stylish coffee table and then sat opposite me on the other couch watching me dip the cookies in my tea over his cup.

"Izz-kun? Why do you put up with me?" the random question that I had asked seemed to catch him off guard "What? Why would you ask that Roppi?" he asks putting his head into his hands curiously

"well we are just completely opposite; you love humans I cant stand them, you love life and I couldn't care less, you have a good job I'm broke, you have people that would care if you died or at least notice but as for me no-" before I could finished what I wanted to say Izaya hugged me his arms were rapped around my shoulders his head near my ear "Don't you dare think so low of your self." he growled softly. I put my hands around his waist and buried my head into his shoulder mumbling "At least in one way I want to be like you."

Izaya got up dragging me to my feet "come on then we're going to get you a jacket." his smirk as big as ever

"What?"


	3. So can we get a drink?

Durarara

Roppi and Taukishima

_I don't own Durarara or any of the charters this is a story I made in school I have more chapters but I have to type them up because there on paper so it might take a while (ps: sorry for the spelling) this is a short chapter. _

_BTW: you shouldn't drink until your old enough! w_

chapter 3: so... can we get a drink?

TPOV:

After a few minutes of talking shinra gave me some medicine just in case and me and Shizuo left. We had just started walking down the street when...

"so you really don't remember anything about the person who saved you?" Shizuo said, he really wanted to know who this person was because I'm part of Shizuo's family and very few of our family still talk to Shizuo in fact the only people in our family that still talk to him are me and Kasuka (his brother), so loosing one the only family members that your close to would defiantly be a big blow.

"There are only 3 things that I remember about the person; 1. that he had a really cute face for a guy but I don,t know what he looks like, 2. he had strange eyes but I cant remember the colour and last he was small which could mean that he was young but that's it." he nodded and mumbled "Uhuh"

I had already told him shinra and Celty about that.

We continued walking, people taking one look at us see Shizuo and quickly turn away were as some people do double looks before turning away because me and Shizuo could be twins the only differences are; he died his hair blond mine is naturally blond, my eyes are blue his are brown, he is taller than me, I wear glasses and the biggest difference of all our strength I'm not that strong and he is insanely strong but I don,t mind because he's a really nice guy...

a growl came from my right and I turned to see a very pissed off Shizuo. He was like a ticking time boom.

Fear flushed across my face "S-shizuo? Wha-ats wrong?" he was taking deep breaths trying to control his sudden burst of anger, he lifted his hand and pointed a finger forwards but slightly of to the right and muttered "Flea." flea was a nickname I recognised instantly and the person who was called it was Izaya Orihara? I think that was his name, Shizuo's enemy. As I turned I saw him; he was short, thin, he had light skin and black hair but what stud out most was his coat, it was a brownish black coat with creamy tan fur around the bottom, top and sleeves.

It was a nice coat but it was extremely strange.

"Who the hell is the flea dragging?" Shizuo questioned actually shocked that someone would let they selves be dragged by him.

The boy that was being dragged by him was... well beautiful he had dark ebony hair, pale creamy skin and black eyes, eyes that you could fall into again and again. He was wearing a dark red long sleeved top with baggy black jeans and some black trainers.

I will be the first to admit he was super cute.

"Gurrrr" Shizuo growled grabbing my wrist and dragging me in the opposite direction which totally confused me because this might be the first time that he hasn't chased Izaya out of town on sight.

"Umm Shizuo?" I didn't need to say any more it seemed like he new what I was going to say "I'm not gonna chase the flea for the simple reason he seems busy and so am I." he said still dragging me.

We ended up at Shizuo's flat a few minutes later, after we got in Shizuo went to the fridge got a carton of milk out opened it and started drinking. "Shizuo why did you bring me hear? I need to get home." I said confused

he stood up and looked at me "No. your staying here until I'm shore your fevers gone... I'll go out and get some of your clothes tomorrow so you can sleep in the clothes your wearing tonight."

I sighed "Fine... do you have any beer?" Shizuo looked at me like I had just walked through the street naked which quickly chanced to a look of shock horror "Tsuki! You drink sins when?"

I laughed "Hahaha" Shizuo was so protective over me and Kasuka "come on Shizuo I'm only two years younger than you its not illegal for me to drink and I do work in a bar... besides I've been drinking from the age of 12 so its nothing new."

now his face only held shock "What? 12! Tsuki what the hell, why did you start drinking that bitter stuff!" he yelled stepping closer to me fists clenched. I take my glasses of running a hand few my hair "A lot of stuff happened in high school mum and dad were never around and they didn't notice when one or two bottles went missing... I really want to talk about it to day well at lest while I'm sober, so... can we get a drink?"


	4. Shizaya

Durarara

Roppi and Taukishima

_I don't own Durarara or any of the charters this is a story I made in school I have more chapters but I have to type them up because there on paper so it might take a while (ps: sorry for the spelling) _

chapter 4: Shizaya~

Shizuo POV:

Tsuki was lying curled up on my bead snoring softly his cheeks slightly flushed due to the alcohol that I had bout him awhile ago.

In between drinks he told me how he started drinking 'he was more confident when he was drunk' he told me about the people who would bully him and at one point he stopped going to school because of it, he told me how his where never around and when they were they would ignore him so he stopped trying to get there attention and he became shy and quite.

Then he told me about the bar he worked at 'I knew he worked at a bar but I couldn't of guessed' he worked at a gay bar he also said that he was gay which to be fair took me by surprise.

It seems that when there's alcohol near he gets more confident... I wish he was that confident all the time.

I got up grabbing my cigarettes opened the window and leaned out lighting the stick and holding it in my mouth "what am I going to do with you Tsuki."

I let my mind wonder, today has been a tiring day; first Tom and I had to work late, I find Celty and have a chat then find Tsuki collapsed, listen to Shinra talk shit then see Izaya wit-

The flea. Who was that person he was dragging?

… could it be his lover?

**SNAP** my cigarette fell out of the window in two half's. Just the thought of Izaya. The flea. With another man pissed me off.

It was because the flea should be alone forever... yep that,s what I'm mad about its not like I lov...

NO!

"Aarrgh" I put my hands on my head all this thinking is killing me I'll just sleep it off...

Izaya POV: 6pm (just after Shizuo&Tsuki saw them)

I sat on a chair outside Roppi's changing room. I brought him to the same shop that I got my jacket from when I left high school, all the clothes here are one of a kind so you will never find another one like it you may find one similar but not the same.

After I dragged Roppi in hear I grabbed a bunch of jackets that were similar to mine pushed him into a changing room and told him to pick his favourite and that I would buy it for him.

Sigh, today has been a tiring day...

~(FB)~

**Bring Bring**

**bring bring bring bring**

"**Uurr what the?" I sat up on the couch where I had fallen asleep, getting up I rubbed my eyes and checked the clock; 0:30am**

**if I wasn't an information broker I would have left the phone and gone back to bed but I have a record to up holed.**

**I checked the number, it was Roppi my cozen. Fear shot though my veins, it was always bad when Roppi called... very bad. Most of the time I expected the police to be on the other end telling me that he was dead or had committed suicide.**

**I answered it franticly "Hello. Roppi?"**

**there was a short silence and held my breath **

"**...Hello Izz-kun? Could you come and pick me up... please." I sighed happy it was him, but he was asking me to pick him up in other words his parents had beat the crap out of him... again!**

"**sure were are you?" I held the phone with my shoulder while I was putting my jacket on, grabbing my switch-blade and heading out the door.**

"**...The east train station in Ikebukuro."**

"**Okay I'll get a taxi there and meet you outside." lets see if I get a taxi it will take me about half an hour **

"**Thank you... bye bye..." if I wasn't paying attention I would of misted his quite little 'bye bye' he can be so cute sometimes.**

**I got out of the taxi and told him to wait as I started to walk towards the train station. It was cold outside so Roppi would probably be inside.**

**And I was right, he was sat there arms hanging from his knees looking up at the ceiling with his black eyes. I got closer and stood in front of him but it seems he didn't see me so I took this time to check his damage. **

**My face turned into a scowl as I laid my eyes on all the cuts that littered his face and arms, cut that were probably under his clothes as well. Thankfully it seemed they had stopped bleeding well excepted one... it was the one on his wrist.**

**I love humans but I can't love aunty and uncle. No. not for what they have done to Roppi. I. WILL. NEVER. LOVE. THEM.**

"**Roppi?" I held out my hand, he slowly looked at me then at my hand with his dead blanc stair then he slowly took my hand and I pulled him to his feet he wobbled slightly.**

"**The taxi is waiting outside." I said already walking away knowing full well that he would follow.**

**We got in the taxi and as it started moving away from the train station Roppi's head hit my shoulder. I could of sworn I had a heart attack but all my worry was quickly wiped away when I heard soft snores coming from him.**

**I looked down at him his face almost similar to my own and patted his head "Don't scare me like that, you dyeing is one of the few things I fear..."**

**~(end FB)~**

"Izz-kun?"

I snapped back to reality. I can't believe I lost constriction like that. I looked in the direction of Roppi's voice "Yes?"

Roppi was stood by the changing room door. He was wearing one of the jackets I had frown at him.

The jacket was black and it hung from his elbows the arms of it were long so they went past his hands, the bottom top and the sleeves were covered in blood red fake fur

it suited him... very well just like mine suited me.


End file.
